1. Field of the Invention
An electrical distribution box is provided including a housing having a front wall containing an opening surrounded by a flange portion, a plurality of side and end walls cooperating with the front wall to define a chamber communicating with the front wall opening, and a lid connected with the front wall for movement between open and closed positions relative to the opening, characterized in that at least a first one of the side and bottom walls is contained in a plane that is angularly arranged at an acute angle relative to the plane of the front wall, the angularly arranged first wall containing an opening in which an electrical component is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the electrical distribution panel art to provide doors, covers or lids for protecting and closing the access openings leading to the chambers contained therein.
There continues to be a need in the art for a distribution box that is inexpensive, sturdy, and compact, and which affords high protection and positive support for the electrical components mounted therein.